LEB:PC:Dalvach Dagda (modest)
Summary |Action=Standard; Melee 1 |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=One ally adjacent to you can make a melee basic attack against the target as a free action. If the attack hits, the target has vulnerable 2 to all damage until the end of your next turn. (Augment 1): As above, but the vulnerability is only to psychic damage and equals 5. (Augment 2):'''One ally within 5 squares of you can use a free action to shift to a square adjacent to the target and then make a melee basic attack against it. If the attack hits, it deals 1d8 extra damage to the target, and the target has vulnerability to all damage equal to 5 until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard; Melee Weapon |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d10+5. '''Hit: When the target attacks your or an ally adjacent to you during its next turn, you can make the following secondary attack against it as an immediate interrupt. Secondary Attack:'Charisma vs. Will '''Hit:'The target takes a penalty to its attack roll equal to 3. '''(Augment 1):+9 vs AC; 1d10+5.When the target attacks your or an ally adjacent to you during its next turn, you can make the following secondary attack against it as an immediate interrupt, but you can make the secondary attack only if the target attacks your or the ally's will. You gain a bonus to the secondary attack roll equal to 3. Hit:'The target takes a penalty to its attack roll equal to 3. '(Augment 2):+9 vs AC; 2d10+5. When the target attacks you or an ally you can see during its next turn, you can make the following secondary attack against it as an immediate interrupt, with a bonus to the secondary attack roll equal to 3. Secondary Attack:'Charisma vs. Will. '''Hit:'The target takes a penalty to its attack roll equal to 3.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Healing, Weapon, Psionic |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d10+5 'Hit:'One ally within 5 squares of you gains 6 temporary hit points. '''(Augment 1):+9 vs AC; 1d10+5 Hit:'One dying ally within 5 squares of you regains 4 hit points. '(Augment 2):+9 vs AC; 2d10+5. Hit:'You or one ally within 5 squares of you can spend a healing surge.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Teleportation, Psionic, Weapon, Zone, Melee |Power Description=+9 vs AC, 1d10+5 damage; Miss: Half Damage. Effect: You teleport the target 3 squares, and then one ally adjacent to the target can make a melee basic attack against it as a free action. The attack creates a zone in the space the target vacated. The zone lasts until the end of your next turn. Any creature that starts its turn within 3 squares of the zone is pulled 1 square toward it or into it. As a free action, you can teleport a creature within the zone 3 squares. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=16 (+3) |Charisma=18 (+4) |Skills=Endurance, Insight,Bluff, Streetwise |Feats=Bolstering Mantle, Weapon Proficiency (Craghammer), Alertness |Equipment=Adventurer's Kit, Targeting Repeating Crossbow +1, Fey Strike Craghammer +1, Finemail of Dwarven Vigor +2, Footpads, Glass Cutter, Inquisitive's Kit, Camouflaged Clothing, Chest (empty), Climber's Kit, Thieves' Tools, Disguise Kit, Throwing Hammer (10); 228gp}} Character Information Background '''Jorasco Investigator' Dalvach Dagda or as his family calls him, The Waker, has traveled many lengths of Khorvaire in search of a particular disease that plagued his clan. It took the life of his mother, and since his mid child-hood he has sworn to rid the land of any disease or 'infected' people that he catches wind of. Early in his career Dalvach saw fit to train and travel with the nomadic halflings on the part of house Jorasco. While Dalvach is a dwarf, and like any good dwarf he loves a nice full coin-purse, he has never really been satisfied with what pleasure that wealth can bring. Dalvach has set his goals much higher than petty possessions or belongings. What he carries with him and the tools he utilizes are all merely that, tools. Appearance Sour, moody and often prone to fits of story-telling and rants. They sort of sound the same to most people. A bandolier of brown runs from Dalvach's right shoulder and disappears behind his left hip. It is filled with crossbow bolts that belong to the compact repeating crossbow he carries on his back. He drags his hammer low on the ground, scraping along whatever surface he walks. It is rarely out of his hand. His eyes are a dark blue and his hair is a snowy white. He wears it in a top-knot style fashion though this is concealed by the leather 'fedora' style hat he wears. His cloak is long, beaten and thick. It contains many pockets for Dalvach to stash and retrieve his various tools, instruments, herbs, unguents, trophies and reading spectacles. He stands four feet, four inches tall and moves quickly and purposefully. He likes to wink a lot to emphasize the abscence of his right eye, which is covered by a thick black patch. While this is his oddest behavior it is also easily called comical but altogether eerie. He is polite but only by dwarven tradition. He is a firm traditionalist. Age: 123 Gender: Male Height: 4'4" Weight: 238 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Likes to grumble about this or that, however is very polite to those he approves of on first meeting. "Don't judge a book by its' cover" has never been Dalvachs style. Firm hatred of elves, though there are some who have shown they are worth their salt. Hooks * Potential hooks for character development should go here. * A DM may use them when creating a potential adventure. Kicker Dalvach has left the mountain hall of his father to heal the lands of disease. Particularly, the one that killed his mother. Recent activity and rumors have led him to the Tower's Shard, following a lead presented to him by an old comrade. Wishlist To be determined.. Equipment Coins: 208gp Encumbrance: 159lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: ?lbs Math Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low-light vision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 10 (7 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5. Even when encumbered by armor or a heavy load. Racial Features Dwarf (PHB) * +2 Con, +2 Wis * +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Cast Iron Stomach: +5 Racial bonus to saving throws against poison. * Dwarven Resilience: You can use your second wind as a minor action instead of a standard action. * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the throwing hammer and warhammer. * Encumbered Speed: You move at your normal speed even when it would normally be reduced by armor or a heavy load. Other effects that limit speed affect you normally. * Stand Your Ground: When an effect forces you to move-through a push, pull, or a slide- you can move 1 square less than the effect specifies. This means an effect that normally pulls, pushes, or slides a target 1 square does not force you to move. In addition, when an attack would knock you prone, you can make an immediate saving throw to avoid falling prone. Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Ardent (PH3) *'Ardent Mantle (Mantle of Clarity): '''You and each ally within 5 squares of you gain a bonus to all defenses against opportunity attacks. The bonus is equal to +3. In addition, each ally within 5 squares of you gains a +2 bonus to Insight checks and Perception checks. * '''Ardent Surge:' Your advanced emotional state is inspirational, motivating your allies and helping them to recover from injuries. Surge +1d6 HP healed. Mantle of Clarity: The target gains a +1 bonus to all defenses until the end of my next turn. * Psionic Augmentation: '''Through discipline and careful study, you have a mastered a form of psionic magic that offers greater versatility than other characters command. Have 4 power points. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Bolstering Mantle (PHB3) Whenever Dalvach spends a healing surge one ally within the radius of my Ardent Mantle can either gain 5 temporary hit points or make a saving throw. * 2nd: Weapon Proficiency (Craghammer) (PHB) * 4th: Alertness (PHB) Background '''Jorasco Investigator (EPG): +2 Insight Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +772 gp starting gold - 34 gp tossed down a well -------- 26 gp remaining Treasure Mini-stats sblock=Mini-stats Triggers- Ardent Mantle: Mantle of Clarity. Allies within 5 get +3 to all defenses against opportunity attacks. +2 to Perception and Insight checks. Status:Happy Init: +3 Speed: 5 Perception:17 Insight: 22 AC: 21 NAD:16/13/17 HP: 33/43 Surges: 8/10 Surge Value: 10 AP: 1 Languages: Common, Dwarven Str:10 Dex:12 Wis:16 Con:16 Int:8 Cha:18 Powers: At-Will-Melee basic, Ire Strike, Prescient Strike, Energizing Strike Encounter: Fey Strike Craghammer, Ardent Surge (1/2) Daily: SChainmail of Dwarven Vigor/S, SEndure Pain/S, Wormhole Plunge, Targeting Repeating Crossbow /sblock XP *3750xp to start, begin game at level 4. Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories. Category: